Made to Suffer
by Bilbisaurus
Summary: They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. The story of an eye for an eye revenge, and the love that occurred because of it. Ezio/OC
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: To EADF, without your encouragement this story wouldn't be here. Grazie.

* * *

Chapter One

Aikaterine ambled into the hallway with the same grace and delicacy found in a noblewoman. Her eyes panned across the ceiling with disdain, the toil of Rome's finest artists a poor substitute for the glittering lights of the Carnevale. A thick cloud obsidian of hair tumbled around her shoulders, coming to rest at the curve of her shoulder blades. Her every feature seduced attention, a more efficient weapon than any knife.

Cesare Borgia watched her every movement with keen eyes, taking in every aspect of her appearance with keenness. Aikaterine eyed him with guarded silver eyes, but Cesare seemed to find nothing odd about this, as if the woman before him barely betrayed emotion and he had become used to the fact. Cesare's footsteps echoed across the floor as he made his way over to her.

"The attack in Monteriggioni was a success," Cesare said, and Aikaterine nodded, her eyes suddenly appearing thoughtful.

"The assassini are sure to retaliate," she remarked.

"The bastardo Mario Auditore is dead. They are nearly wiped out," Cesare protested. Aikaterine shot him a scalding look.

"Do not be too overconfident. They will retaliate, and we must be ready when they do,"

"You are too concerned with these matters, the assassini are too weak to fight back," Cesare sneered. Aikaterine glowered at him, anger written plainly on her features. She didn't say anymore – instead she turned on her heel and walked off, her bare feet making a slapping sound against the tiled floor.

Aikaterine grasped a candle from its holder on the wall and traced her way up the staircase to her lavish room. The room was decorated exquisitely, which was completely to Aikaterine's distaste. She preferred simple furnishings but Cesare had insisted. She heaved a deep sigh and tucked herself soundly into bed, letting the sound of the Tiber River rushing past her window lull her to sleep.

* * *

The weak light of dawn streamed through the window and stirred her. She drifted in and out of consciousness before she was roused completely from her sleep by Cesare knocking at her door and calling softly through it. Aikaterine eased herself out of bed and slipped a robe over her white blouse and pantalets and opened the door. Cesare's hand was raised in mid-knock and when he saw her his face split into a predatory smile.

"I hear you plan to travel into Roma today," he said, his voice soft and dangerous, covering barely concealed rage.

"Good morning to you too, Cesare," she answered coolly.

"Caro mio, mi dispiace for my actions last night, but your cautions are not necessary, the assassini are not capable of-"

"They are!" Aikaterine was almost screaming, and she balled her fists up in anger. "They slaughtered my family Cesare; I know perfectly well what they are capable of!"

Cesare's eyes flashed with anger, but he remained calm.

"They are weakened at the moment but they are strong. They will recover," Aikaterine's voice was icy. Now she saw true rage in Cesare's features and he stepped closer to her, thrusting his face into hers. She smelled the tinge of alcohol on his breath when he spoke.

"If they are so strong, go join them puttanta." Aikaterine narrowed her eyes and stepped away from him. Before he could react, she slapped him hard across the cheek and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

The moment she raised her hand against Cesare she knew her actions were foolish and childish, but her angry boiled within her and removed those thoughts from her mind. Aikaterine dressed quickly in men's clothing of tan pants and a black billowing top, with a long brown cloak draped over her shoulders. She despised dresses as they limited her movement and were quite uncomfortable. She pulled the hood up to conceal her face and dark hair, and slipped a chair under the door handle to prevent anyone getting in. Then climbing up on the windowsill, she leapt into the river below.

The icy water slammed her body sideways and Aikaterine gasped as the sensation overwhelmed her. She then threw out a hand, and grasped a nearby rock, pulling herself up. While she rested for a moment, rinsing the water out of her clothes, Aikaterine was pulled back into a vivid memory of her first swimming lesson in Venice. She shook her head, as if they action could remove all traces of her family – of happier times – from her mind. She watched a stick drift in the waters of the Tiber for a moment before it was washed away. Gone. Like the life she knew, like her family; all gone, gone, gone. All because of those bastardo assassini.

"I'll kill every one of them," she muttered to herself, clenching her fists until her short nails dug into her palm. She relished the pain, taking it in the way a starving man would take in food. She would have her revenge soon enough. She would make the assassini know the same pain she had known when she lost everything.

Aikaterine smiled savagely to herself, and turned towards the city of Roma, carefully plotting against the assassins in her head. Almost immediately she spotted the one she searched for, the assassin named Ezio; Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He was walking with a shorter woman, who looked similar to him, who she knew to be his sister, Claudia. Aikaterine smiled, identifying Claudia as her target. This would be where her revenge would begin.

After all, she did believe in an eye for an eye. Ezio had killed her sister, now Aikaterine would kill his. She let a vicious smile trace over her lips, and set off towards the duo at a steady pace.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Claudia and Ezio moved easily through the marketplace. They seemed at ease, but Aikaterine noted that Ezio was heavily armed. She prowled through the shadows with the grace and ease of a huntress. She started and drew back as Ezio turned sharply towards her and their eyes met. Hazel met silver until Ezio turned back to smile warmly at his sister, who was examining a rich fabric at the tailors. Aikaterine placed a hand over her pounding heart and stood for a moment to regain her composure. Ezio didn't turn again; instead he seemed completely immersed in his sister's comments on the fabric she was holding. She seemed to decide something, nodding her head and Ezio placed a small bag of money in the tailor's hand. Claudia took the fabric in her hands and placed in a small bag resting at her feet. Aikaterine observed all this, under the safety of an alcove on a nearby building. She counted Ezio's weapons. He had a long sword, throwing knives, and she was sure the rumours were true – he had two blades hidden in the armour on his forearms. Aikaterine frowned. She was a capable fighter; an expert wielder of the dagger strapped to her waist, but open combat against Ezio at this time would be a sure way to get herself killed. Claudia did not seem to be armed, but Aikaterine had to remember that there was an almost sure possibility she had a small knife hidden under the folds of her dress. Four guards were patrolling nearby, but she recognized the Borgia emblem stitched on their tunics and smiled to herself. They would not bother her.

Aikaterine stepped out of the shadows and strode off towards a crowd of people nearby. Ezio and Claudia were sitting on a bench, heads bowed, obviously deep in discussion about some pressing matter. Their voices were urgent and once Claudia glanced fearfully around her. Suddenly Claudia stood up and Ezio whistled for a horse. He heaved his sister up onto the horse and slapped the horse's rear, and it shot off. Aikaterine swore to herself as she saw Ezio take off, scrambling quickly over the rooftops, and she swung herself up and followed him. The tiles of the rooftops were slippery and she almost fell many times before Ezio jumped down, and she found herself on solid ground again. Aikaterine found herself in a dead end, facing a smooth brick wall, and spun around. Standing behind her, with a smug look on his arrogant face, was Ezio.

"Assassini," she spat, uttering the word like it was poison. He ran his eyes over her, and his arrogant expression quickly changed into a frown.

"You're hurt," he said. Aikaterine glanced down at her arm and noticed the large cut on her forearm which was steadily dripping with blood. She frowned as she hadn't noticed the injury, then reverted her face to a hateful expression and looked back up at Ezio. He was looking at her, and she saw the pity in his hazel eyes, which made the hatred inside her boil to the point where she thought she might explode, and lash out at him. No, she would get her revenge slowly, causing him the most possible pain before finally killing him. Ezio started forward, reaching out a hand towards him. "Here, let me-"

"No," Aikaterine snarled, twisting away from his touch. He shot her an angry look and grabbed her arm to examine it. Pain shot through her arm and she whimpered like an injured animal. Ezio examined the injury, turning her arm to get a better look. His hands, despite the callous' on them, were soft and gentle on her skin. Aikaterine tried to pull away but his grip was strong, and he seemed determined to help her. She found this strange - and infuriating – considering who he was.

"You need to see a dottore about this; the wound is deep and obviously painful and could become infected over time," he said. She looked up at him, puzzlement written all over her face. He sensed her staring, and looked up, and when he noticed her expression he drew back, his arm dropping to hang by his side once more. She drew back, her body tense, caution obvious in her every movement.

"You don't remember who I am, do you?" Aikaterine said, choosing her words with care. Ezio furrowed his brow and examined her face carefully but no recognition shone in his eyes.

"No, is there a reason why I should?" Ezio said. Aikaterine looked at him in amazement. He obviously couldn't remember her. On one part this amazed her, but on the other part it infuriated her. Had he really murdered so many families, that hers was but an insignificant number to him. She clenched her fists and bit down hard on her tongue to stop herself from throwing a number of colourful insults at him. There was a brief silence, in which Aikaterine stood stiff with anger and Ezio watched her curiously. Finally Ezio broke the silence.

"No? Then let me ask you this," his voice was suddenly full of rage and he grabbed Aikaterine's arms roughly. She struggled against his grip but it was to no avail. "Why are you following me, Templar?" His hazel eyes burned with anger. Aikaterine glared at him, feeling the press of one of Ezio's hidden blade against her neck. Receiving only stony silence from her he continued.

"If you intend to kill me now, I'm afraid to say I won't lie down and let you. You hardly seem like you could beat me," his voice now held a tinge of arrogance. She raised her leg and kneed him in the stomach, and he let go, thrusting her back. He hunched over for a moment, clutching his stomach. Aikaterine was glad to see she had caused him pain, even if just for a moment. He stood up straight to face her angrily and she sneered at him.

"You cannot possibly think you and the Assassini can win this Ezio. You are hopelessly outnumbered and weakened. And I will never," she said, putting empathises on the last word. "Ever, stop trying to kill you, to make you pay for what you did to me,"

Ezio ran his eyes over her features with wariness, and found only hatred for him burning inside her.

"Who are you?" he asked simply.

"Aikaterine. Aikaterine Solari," she said the name with pride, and his eyes widened before guilt flooded over him.

"Oh, now I remember,"

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing!) :)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Blind spots of rage clouded Aikaterine's vision. Every nerve in her body tingled with white-hot fury. Ezio slumped down against the alley wall. He looked defeated, the way one would look after defeating a thousand of the most horrible enemies known to man's imagination and then finding out there is still one more left to defeat. Aikaterine placed both hands on her temples, and turned away from Ezio, trying to calm the fury inside her. She couldn't afford to act on impulse now. She was startled from her thoughts when Ezio placed a gentle hand on her non-injured arm.

"Look, I can explain," he said, the slightest tinge of desperation sneaking into his voice. Aikaterine looked at him distrustfully, and Ezio held up his hands in a gesture of peace. Aikaterine eyed him, not wanting to let him out of her sight, but desperate for an escape. Seeing no way out at the moment, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she snarled, and Ezio flinched. Now Aikaterine saw the weariness in his eyes and her demeanour softened for a moment before it hardened again when she remembered what he had done.

"You are aware of who your family were?" Ezio asked cautiously. Aikaterine nodded, avoiding his hazel eyes, which she now noted had a shade of gold in them.

"Templars," he said the word with poorly concealed distaste. Ezio glanced at her curiously, wondering at her response, but she kept her expression emotionless.

"Victor Solari was a major weapons supplier to the Templars. He imported weapons from Francia, England, Spain. He – and his family – were offered the chance to come under the brotherhood's protection, to turn their backs on the Templars and their ways. He refused. Therefore he was killed."

Aikaterine frowned. She knew most of this already – Cesare had spoken of her father often and fondly when she had first met Cesare – but Ezio's words about the offer of mercy surprised her. Aikaterine was still resentful though.

"So you slaughtered my entire family?" Aikaterine snapped. "I was the lone survivor, and I wouldn't even be here if it won't for Cesare."

"If it wasn't for the Templars," she said in a quiet voice. Ezio seemed lost for words, but now the words seemed unable to stop pouring from Aikaterine's voice.

"The assassins would not have shown me mercy if I showed up on their doorstep, would they? They would have killed me on sight. You would have! Just because of whom my father was," her eyes watered with tears as she spoke. Aikaterine rounded on Ezio, and blinked the tears away. Ezio flexed his wrists, readying his hidden blades, but Aikaterine felt nothing at the prospect at her own death. The pain from her family had returned in full force, and stung at her with such vivid violence that death would seem almost welcoming, if she didn't have a revenge to complete. It was the same feeling that had plagued her in the days after her family's death, which had led her to the edge of the cliff top overlooking the colosseum – the place where she had met Cesare, where he had saved her. Aikaterine looked up, and Ezio was watching her with a mixture of pity and caution.

"Go ahead," she said. Her voice was steady, and held no emotion. She found that the tears she had been threatening to shed had melted away, replaced by a numb emptiness.

"I do not wish to kill you, Aikaterine," Ezio said. She noted it was the first time he had used her name in the entirety of their conversation, and that his voice was gentle. Ezio heaved a deep sigh, and spoke again.

"I can help you. The brotherhood-" he was cut off by Aikaterine, the anger returning suddenly to her voice.

"I will never join your _brotherhood_," she spat the word with pure hatred and disgust hanging on every syllable. "Much less betray the Templars. They are right to eradicate you Assassini," Ezio looked shocked and frowned at her words but said nothing. Aikaterine pushed pass him, unable to be around Ezio any longer. He didn't even resist her shove and was slammed backwards into the brick wall behind him. Aikaterine took off at a run, adrenaline fuelling her veins and pushing her farther away from him, back towards the Castello, where Cesare would surely be waiting for her. If not, Lucrezia would be there, and despite Aikaterine's distaste for the relationship between Cesare and his sister, Lucrezia always treated her kindly.

People glanced at her strangely as Aikaterine made her way through the district, towards the bridge that separated il Vaticano from the rest of Roma. A merchant stepped in her way and Aikaterine shoved him, sending his goods sprawling across the street. The merchant started to complain loudly and made obscene hand gestures at Aikaterine, and a guard, wondering at the commotion, ambled over. He seemed prepared to lecture Aikaterine when she glared at him and he suddenly recognised her. He swallowed loudly and turned his back on the yelling merchant and walked over to Aikaterine, slipping her an envelope inscribed with the Borgia seal. Aikaterine nodded at him in thanks and walked away from the scene to a bench, where she sat down and tore open the envelope. A letter was inside, covered in the elegant writing that was so obviously Cesare's, and Aikaterine began to read eagerly.

_Caro Mio Aikaterine,_

_The guards have informed me of the assassino Ezio's movements, and have kindly drawn up a rough map for you to follow. Detailed on the map are the hideouts of the thief's and courtesans, as well as the areas where the mercenaries loyal to the assassini are stationed. As much as I know your heart yearns to rid Roma and Italia of the assassini once and for all, I beg of you to stay safe. It would break my heart if any harm came to you at the hands of the assassini and their allies._

The map fell into Aikaterine's hands as she shook the envelope. She scanned it quickly and decided to continue on to the Castello, but would return to these locations within the coming days. She smiled savagely to herself and set off quickly towards the Castello. With Cesare aiding her, the assassini would be dead within the year.


End file.
